


The People You Meet

by Redandblack2002



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Do not post on another site, F/M, Mania, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redandblack2002/pseuds/Redandblack2002
Summary: Bucky meets a woman with bipolar disorder at his therapist's office.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The People You Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of a previously posted work

It had been a rough couple of days. Bucky was out on a mission and it was just Jo’s luck that a manic episode had hit. She hadn’t slept in 3 days, but damn the apartment she shared with Bucky was spotless. FRIDAY had frozen all the credit cards and had put a spending limit on her debit card. It felt like her brain was going 150 miles per hour and she wished Bucky was here instead of saving the world again. She drew herself a bath and dropped in some bath bombs, knowing that even if her brain wouldn't shut up, the water would help her body relax and hopefully the medication she took for her mania would finally kick in. As she lay in the bath her mind started to wander. 

Jo had actually met Bucky at her therapist’s office. She was fortunate enough to be able to see a doctor in Avengers Tower. On the day of her appointment she had walked in and saw him sitting in a corner. He had sunglasses on, but she saw his eyebrows lift as he looked to see who had just walked in. He had the perfect spot to see the entire room, doors and windows covered. She knew who he was, even though he had a jacket on and black gloves covering his hands. She was in one of her moods, so she sat right next to him. When he didn’t say a thing, she did

She looked straight at him and blurted out “I’m Jo. You’d think having us all wait out here for so long, they’d have better stuff for us to read.”

Instead of answering her, he just lowered his sunglasses at her. Instead of scaring her off, it just encouraged her.

“I mean, we wait and wait and they have magazines from 2 years ago. Can we at least have something newer than Brad and Angelina getting married? They split up people, catch up already.”

Slowly she could see a smirk forming on his face. He still didn’t say anything but it was an improvement. Before she could say anything, the door opened and the nurse called him back. As he was walking away, she called out “I hope it all goes okay for you. Have a good day.

The following week, she walked into her appointment and there he was. Sitting in the same chair, sunglasses, jacket and gloves on. Only this time there was a magazine on the chair next to him. After she signed in she looked around for a seat, since it seemed obvious he didn’t want her sitting there next to him. But when she looked over towards Bucky again, the magazine was gone and he was tilting his head towards the now empty chair. Jo walked over and asked if the seat was taken. He shook his head no and she sat down. A magazine landed in her lap. It was the latest celebrity gossip magazine. She couldn’t help the chuckle that came out. 

“You wanted something to read,” he grunted at her. 

“Last week. Today I just wish my head would shut up. Ever have one of those days?” she asked him, not bothering to look in his eyes.”

“All the time,” he answered her.

“I have bipolar and while they have me pretty stable, somedays are harder than others. Dealing with my symptoms sometimes is harder than remembering to take the damn medication.”

Before she could say anything else, they called him back. This time he reached out and touched her arm. “I hope you feel better Jo.”

Soon Jo and Bucky talked every week before each of their appointments. Then they went for coffee after their appointments. He found it easy to talk to somebody who understood sleepless nights, anxiety and depression, even if it was for a totally different reason. Reasons didn’t matter when you felt like shit, couldn’t sleep or felt like your heart was going to jump out of your chest. Somebody who completely understood. And there was no judgment. Jo felt that Bucky could see her for her, not some freak with mental illness, that was broken because her brain didn’t work “right”. And before too long coffee turned into dinner and dinner turned into breakfast. 

The first time they made love Bucky had brought Jo back to the Tower to his apartment. They had gone to dinner at some little diner they had found after one of their appointments. It wasn’t fancy, just their usual kind of place. It wasn’t planned, they had gone up to watch movies. One kiss led to another and soon they were hot and heavy on his couch. It wasn’t the first time they were making out like teenagers but it wasn't enough. She slid her hands under his shirt, feeling his hard abdomen, her lips following behind. She heard him suck in his breath and she continued her exploration of his skin. The sudden movement surprised her but seeing him pull his shirt off made her giggle.

“In a hurry or something” she murmured, as she worked her way towards a puckered nipple. 

His reply was a groan and his hand pushing her head closer to him. He then picked her up, surprising her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, knowing he wouldn't drop her and continued to kiss him as he carried her to his room. Reaching his bed, he turned around so that he could lay down and Jo would be on top, his weight being too much for her. 

They continued to kiss, more heated, teeth clashing, tongues fighting for dominance, until Bucky finally just leaned up on his arms and held her head still, taking control. She willingly let him, knowing that he would give her what she wanted, no, what she needed.

His hands slid down her body until he reached her jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down as much as he could until she helped him get them off of her. It was lace against denim, rough skin against soft, and Bucky had to get closer. 

“Baby, I need more,” he told her.

He peeled her panties off of her and then spread her legs and lay between them. He played with her clit, opening her with his fingers and tongue. Touching and tasting her. Getting to know the most intimate place of her, until she was begging for him to let her come. He would get her right to the edge and back off until he swore she was ripping his hair out. When she finally came, she felt like she blacked out because the next thing she knew, he was lying beside her, kissing her face softly.

“You alive?” he asked her.

“Very much Now it’s your turn,” she replied, turning to kiss him.

Jo climbed on top of him, wiggling her ass on his very hard cock. His moan was music to her ears and spurred her on. She kissed her way down his face, to his neck, sucking hard even though he wouldn’t bruise for long. She worked down to his broad chest, to his sensitive nipples. She kissed one, then the other, playing with the nubs with her fingers. She continually rubbed against his hardness, her wet pussy coating him, feeling herself getting closer and closer to another orgasm. 

“Come on Baby, you know you want to come on me. Give me another one,” he told her.

She rubbed against him harder and faster, letting the feeling take her over, until she came again, his name on her lips

She rested her head on his chest, his hands running through her hair. He kissed the top of her head as she tried to catch her breath again. 

After a few minutes, she slid down his body until she was eye level with his large cock. Licking her lips, she grabbed hold and began to give him kitten licks all over. Precome was leaking out and the bittersweet taste was egging her on. She ran her tongue along the large vein that ran along the underside of his cock. She wanted to make him feel so good. She bobbed her head back and forth. His hands were in her hair and his moans were in her ears. She was twisting her hand on the part of him that wouldn’t fit in her mouth, and he was hitting the back of her throat. 

“I’m gonna come,” he said.

And he did, Jo swallowing all of it.

He pulled her up and flipped her over, kissing her once again. He couldn’t get enough. He had to get into her, he had to be inside of her. When Bucky slid inside her tightness, he felt complete. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he didn’t move. 

“What’s the matter? Is everything okay?” Jo asked

“It’s perfect,” he replied.

He pulled back slowly and began the movements as old as time. Kisses fell on each other's faces, marks were made on necks, and soon they weren’t sure his bed would survive. His thrusts were hard and the gasps and moans were loud. Once again Bucky had Jo screaming his name as she came and her orgasm set his off. 

After catching their breath, Bucky dragged them into the shower. They messed around in there, instead of washing Bucky, Jo gave him another blow job. Finally they crawled back into his bed, Jo climbing into his arms.

“I could comfortably lie here for a very long time,” she told him.

“I could comfortably keep you here for a very long time,” he replied.

After that, it seemed as if Bucky didn’t want her to go home, ever. Eventually Tony gave her access to all the floors except those that were for Avengers business. She gave up her apartment and just moved in. This made Bucky happy because now she would be safe, dating an Avenger could be dangerous if any of their enemies found out, and they were there for each other, the ups and downs of each of their illnesses. They, in turn, both started to do better.

Bucky was silent as he walked into the apartment. FRIDAY had let him know when they landed that his girl was sound asleep. Finally. She has had manics before, but usually he was there. It was hard watching her go through the occasional ups and downs of her illness. And just like his, they never knew what was going to set it off. 

When he walked into the bedroom, he couldn’t help but smile. She was in his vintage Brooklyn Dodgers t-shirt, arms wrapped around his pillow. Seeing her hair spread out over her shoulders, tangles everywhere had him itching to run his fingers through it. He had to fist his hands to stop himself from doing it. The adrenaline rush he always has from the fight is easier to deal with when he can come home and sink himself into her warm, willing body. But he knows that isn’t going to happen tonight. Instead it’s going to be his hand doing all the work in a hot shower. He goes to his closet, removing his tactical suit, his guns and knives, putting everything away. He checks on her once more before walking into the bathroom. She is sleeping peacefully and he wants to hurry to climb into bed with her.

Bucky rushes through his shower, washing off the blood and the grime. He’s hard and with help from the soap and shampoo he quickly rubs one out. There is really no pleasure in it, just a quick release. He rinses off, not giving a second look to all the bodily fluids running down the drain. Barely drying off, he climbs into bed, naked. He needs to get next to Jo, to feel her body, to help get his head right for the moment. He gently removes his pillow from her arms, replacing it with himself and falls asleep.

Jo woke up to arms and legs around her. Looking down, she sees a metal arm holding her tight just under her breasts. Bucky had been gone for three weeks and she had missed this most of all, the waking up in his arms. Reaching down, she runs her fingers along his muscular thigh, hoping he might lighten his grip on her. It works and she rolls over to kiss him lightly.

“Hey Baby. How ya feeling?” he asks her.

“Better, much better. The meds finally kicked in and now that you’re home, I feel like all's right with the world.”

“Good. I hate when I’m not here for you. I want to be here when you need me, instead of out there, fighting stupid aliens, and giant gummy worms,” he tells her

“Awe, Bucky, I want you here with me too, but that’s your job. And I know that. I knew that when I met you. And I love you for that, wanting to be here all the time for me. But sometimes, I have to deal with this on my own. You can’t fix this for me. Knowing you love me, regardless of my illness, though, means the world,” she says.

Jo kisses him again and then lays her head against his chest. If they don’t move from the bed for the rest of the day, she won’t mind. And she really doesn’t think Bucky won’t either. After all, they can call it therapy if anyone asks.


End file.
